weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chest Burster
Name The Chest Burster is a xenomorph. In the xenomorph development phases a xenomorph would start it's development first as a Face Hugger then through to Chest Burster before continuing to an Alien. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Aliens: Colonial Marines Alien 3: The Gun Aliens Extermination Aliens: Arcade Predator (phone) Alien v Predator 3D Aliens v Predator: Requiem Aliens v Predator 2 Aliens v Predator 3 Alien Resurrection AVP: Evolution Alien Trilogy Aliens: Infestation Alien (film) Aliens (film) Aliens 3 (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Features 50-80 cms long, small arms and legs with a tail. Interactions [[wikipedia:Alien_(film)|'Alien (film)']] In the film Alien, Kane was attacked by a Face Hugger which remained firmly attached on his face. Later in medical after it had laid an embryo it remove itself and with the crew thinking everything was fine they dined together before going into stasis, during their meal a Chest Burster exploded from Kane and scurried away growing into an Alien. [[Aliens_v_Predator_2|'Aliens v Predator 2']] Chest Burster is a playable character in Aliens v Predator 2. [[AvP_3|'Aliens v Predator 3']] A Chest Burster in Aliens v Predator 3 is Number 6, an Alien created in a lab in Medical in Research Lab on BG386. Continuity AVP: Evolution A player would start in their campaign as a Face Hugger before emerging as a Chest Burster and then quickly evolving into a Runner. Several Chest Bursters also appear in the Alien side missions. Aliens: Colonial Marines Bella and Keyes are two of the USS Sephora marines that died from being infected by Chest Bursters in the game. Keyes dies fairly quickly in the level Distress while Bella is infected aboard the Sulaco and dies in the level For Bella as she is unable to be saved. Various Chest Bursters appear in all Alien, Alien v Predator films including Prometheus (film). The Chest Burster from Prometheus (film) is called a Deacon. The chestburster was designed by Alien director Ridley Scott and constructed by special effects artist Roger Dicken. The chestburster in the original Alien was armless but arms were added in Aliens to facilitate the creature crawling its way out of its host's corpse. This concept would be abandoned in Alien Resurrection and subsequent films. Films [[wikipedia:Alien_(film)|'Alien (film)']] Concept The design of the Chestburster was inspired by Francis Bacon's 1944 painting Three Studies for Figures at the Base of a Crucifixion. Giger's original design resembled a plucked chicken, which was redesigned and refined into the final version seen onscreen. Screenwriter Dan O'Bannon credits his experiences with Crohn's disease for inspiring the chest-busting scene. Production For the filming of the chest burster scene the cast members knew that the creature would be bursting out of Hurt and had seen the chest burster puppet but they had not been told that fake blood would also be bursting out in every direction from high-pressure pumps and squibs. Using real blood and offal from an abattoir and hoses which would funnel the blood first the actor Kane would lie on the table before being cut and a dummy body was used with a puppeteer pushing up the chest burster on a stick after it spun around a cut scene linked to a model being pulled along the table, produced by Brain Johnston special effects supervisor. The scene was shot in one take using an artificial torso filled with blood and viscera with Hurt's head and arms coming up from underneath the table. A rounded shape piece of wood was used first as the chest burster started to emerge, then a part model on a stick was shoved up through the torso by a puppeteer. The creature then runs off-camera, an effect accomplished by cutting a slit in the table for the puppeteer's stick to go through and passing an air hose through the puppet's tail to make it whip about, something which was still visible in the final production. [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] Concept Ideas from the film Alien were carried through to Aliens with the use of puppets made from wood or silicon which were controlled by puppeteers behind the camera. Production These appeared in colonist in the Atmosphere Processor as the squad was deployed, finally these were burnt by Apone using a flame thrower. [[wikipedia:Alien_3|'Alien 3 (film)']] Concept No chest burster appeared in the film Alien 3 but existed in Ripley as she had been impregnated in stasis aboard the EEV. Production Later the same face hugger went on to impregnate a dog/oxo inside the installation, the creature that emerged also from the chest bypassed the chest burster phase and emerged as a small Alien, nicknamed Bambi Burster but later referred to as a Runner Alien. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] Concept Alec Gills and Tom Woodrow Jr. with their team at ADI created a collection of small scale sculptures for Jean-Pierre Jeunet (director) who decided which ones were to be produced into full scale. From the chosen models full scale silicon creatures and suits for Aliens were produced. Production A chest burster was filmed being extracted from a cloned Ripley at the start of the film using a full bodied chest burster which was sealed in an airtight container and a part made animatronic model controlled by puppeteers. The chest burster that bursted from Purvis and into Wren was made by prosthetics and VFX using fake blood, arms were added to these models so puppeteers could film a chest burster moving through cloth controlled by them for the effect of exiting a human body. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] Concept Concept artists drew concepts of pyramids based around Aztec mythology and where their gods arrived in giant spacecrafts, these ideas were carried over into the film, with the film starting in Cambodia 3000BC. The concept art for the wall engravings included the Alien phases, from egg and face hugger, to chest burster and alien. Production Only one chest bursters appears in the film (except for a Predalien chest burster that appears near the end) but chest burster imagery appears as stone carvings on the walls and floors of the underground Pyramid, particularly in the Sacrificial Chamber were a larger chest burster carving covers the entrance of a trap door in the floor, imagery later to be used on cover art in different media. [[wikipedia:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] Concept Designs of the chest bursters from the film Alien Resurrection were used which had front limbs, an idea dropped from other films. Production Most of the chest bursters and face huggers appeared at the landing site of the Predator Spacecraft which were produced by CGI, these also included the chest bursters that emerged from the father and son who were hunting in the forest. [[wikipedia:Prometheus (film)|'Prometheus (film)']] In an early script by Jon Spaihts called ALIEN: Engineers featured a cargo full of Alien Eggs and Face Huggers which were both normal and white in colour including a Proto-Xenomorph (Ultra-Morph), this script was rewritten by Damon Lindelof which then featured the creatures Deacon, Trilobite and Hammerpede. The Trilobite featured a resemblance with the face hugger from earlier films while a chest burster appeared in the form of a Deacon which appeared nearly fully developed and held a similarity with a Runner. Timeline See also References Citations Aliens v Predator 2 Aliens v Predator 3 Alien (film) Aliens (film) Aliens 3 (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Prometheus (film) Footnotes Category:Info Category:Aliens